


Dulces recompensas

by olgap_k



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu recibe la recompensa después del arduo trabajo de convencer a Hyde de unirse a su banda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulces recompensas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/gifts).



> Puse Hide y no Hyde en el fic, porque antes de ser Hyde, fue Hide, artísticamente.

* * *

La primera vez que posa sus ojos en él, se encuentra agotado y con ganas de terminarse el tarro lleno de cerveza, pagar su cuenta y largarse de regreso a su diminuto departamento, meterse bajo las mantas y analizar si realmente vale la pena todo lo que está haciendo o si es un caso perdido. Empieza a hundirse en su autocompasión cuando lo escucha, acompañado de música un poco mediocre y el sonido de una guitarra que deja mucho que desear.

Eso no es lo que llama su atención, él está buscando un baterista, pero es imposible no caer rendido ante el encanto de esa voz suave y hermosa que acaricia sus sentidos y le hace cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

Una voz que tiene el poder de hacerle olvidar la mediocre música que le acompaña.

Jamás creyó que necesitaría un vocalista, no se consideraba el mejor, pero su voz serviría. O así pensó hasta ese momento. El tono es perfecto, quizás le falta técnica, pero es lo de menos, se ve que tampoco le pone mucho entusiasmo a estar cantando, pese a lo bella que es su voz, a su manejo de ésta.

Deja abandonada la cerveza con tal de acercarse más al escenario, la iluminación es muy pobre y apenas distingue entre las sombras que cubren parcialmente el rostro del cantante, lo atractivo que es, el aire de misterio que le rodea.

Decide quedarse, esperar a que terminen la presentación para abordarlo.

* * *

Lo ve bajar del escenario, después de acomodar su guitarra cuidadosamente en su estuche y apartarse oscuro y largo cabello del rostro. Su rostro es hermético, no delatando expresión alguna, titubea un segundo, pero aun así lo intercepta.

—Buenas noches —es su saludo inicial, y la forma en que su voz fluctúa no es su mejor momento y se siente avergonzado, pero la sonrisa misteriosa que se traza en ese rostro pálido, con esos labios pintados de rojo oscuro, le hace dudar… es una sonrisa predadora—, ¿podría invitarte un trago?

El bonito cantante mira a su alrededor, sus compañeros de banda están acomodándose en una mesa y le miran de reojo, no le prestan mucha atención tampoco por lo que direcciona su atención a Tetsu, quien está frente a él observándole muy intensamente.

—No veo por qué no —le hace un gesto, indicándole que lo seguirá.

Tetsu se permite una sonrisa amplia y estira la mano.

—Mucho gusto —recibe la mano pequeña del vocalista, ve como éste sonríe coquetamente y claro que es afectado por el gesto. El otro hombre es muy atractivo—. Soy Tetsu.

—Hide —es todo lo que dice como introducción a sí mismo.

Lo sigue, se sientan en una mesa alejada del centro, muy cercana a una esquina.

La forma en que Hide se siente, inclinado al frente, con la amplia camisa que viste desabotonada de los primeros cuatro botones y deslizándose por su hombro, dejándolo descubierto, es una invitación.

Tetsu sabe que no debe aceptarla, la persona frente a él es deslumbrante, brillando con luz propia, pero no lo quiere para lo que el otro está ofreciéndose. Quiere algo más de él.

—Tengo una propuesta —es su inicio, se inclina igual al frente, pero intenta usar su máscara de hombre de negocios, para no delatar que está siendo afectado por el otro.

Hide sólo sonríe más, dientes chuecos y ojos grandes.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —comenta, busca en uno de sus bolsillos hasta dar con un cigarro que enciende sin preguntar a Tetsu.

Es lo normal, en ese lugar hay varias personas fumando.

Hide no sabe lo mucho que odia eso.

—Una propuesta de trabajo —rectifica.

Hide suelta el humo de su cigarro en su cara, no es un gesto grosero, es un reto.

—No estoy buscando trabajo —aclara, se inclina más—. Mi departamento no está muy lejos.

Se arrepiente en cuanto termina, enredado en los brazos y piernas de Hide, en un departamento aún más pequeño que el suyo, con olor a cigarro y a cerveza. Pero no puede negar el placer que sintió al llegar al clímax.

* * *

Una semana después, llega de nuevo al sitio donde sabe se está presentando la banda de Hide.

La voz que escucha cuando entra no es la que esperaba, y sus ojos enfocan al guitarrista, no está en el centro esta vez, tampoco es en quien todos se enfocan, quizás se deba a que su talento de guitarrista palidece ante su otro talento.

Espera a que termine la presentación y vuelve a acercarse a Hide, quien lo recibe con una sonrisa, vuelve a apartarse de sus compañeros de banda y se sienta en la mesa de Tetsu.

—Tengo una oferta de trabajo —vuelve a decirle.

Hide lo ignora, se fuma un cigarro en silencio, y cuando termina lo arrastra a un callejón.

Es un encuentro breve, un trabajo manual, porque no pueden arriesgarse a más en ese oscuro sitio.

Tetsu regresa a casa con una mordida en el hombro y una nueva negativa.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses, ha seguido a Hide por todo Osaka, ni siquiera tiene un baterista, pero su decisión está tomada, quiere esa voz para darle vida a su música.

Llega al final del concierto, porque tuvo una reunión con Ken en la que éste le garantizó que haría lo necesario para unirse a su banda, así tuviese que abandonar sus estudios y ganarse el odio eterno de sus padres… o hasta que Tetsu consiguiera que triunfaran.

Puede distinguir enfado en el rostro de Hide, por lo que no se acerca mucho, quizás no sea un buen momento.

El otro parece pensar todo lo contrario.

Deja a sus compañeros de banda en medio de la discusión e ignora los gritos de éstos llamándole, llega a donde se encuentra Tetsu y le toma de la mano.

Casi lo arrastra a su departamento y es la sesión de sexo más violenta pero placentera que ha tenido.

Ve los ojos de Hide rojos, sabe que está molesto, también sabe que es una buena oportunidad. ¿Qué puede perder?

—Tengo una propuesta de trabajo.

Hide roda los ojos, muerde el hombro de Tetsu, pero no se aparta de él, le mira a los ojos.

—Háblame de eso.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic regalo~  
> Para no oxidarme.


End file.
